haruhi's sister
by tacoidiot
Summary: what if an orphaned girl was sent to live with the fujioka family? what if she got into ouran with haruhi and was mistaken as a boy aswell? dont like dont read and dont complain to me. disclaimer: dont own anything but the oc and her story.
1. Character info

Name: was-Carol Marie Phantomhive, changed it to-Kuroi-chi Ai Fujioka

Meaning: black blood-love-Fujioka

Age: 16

Looks: originally-long brown hair, hazel eyes. Changed to-short black hair, red eyes. Has pale skin, tall, thin, muscular, and boyish when wraps chest.

Gender: female but mistaken as a boy often because of attitude, hair, and clothes.

Likes: personal space, cats, sweets, music, and her phone and motorcycle.

Dislikes: haters, crowds, being starred at, being alone, and the sight of blood

Past: daughter of Michael and Kana Phantomhive grew up in England as a daughter of a noble. On her 5th birthday, her parents gave her a silver necklace with a beautiful silver locket with a picture of them both inside which she cherished greatly. That night however, a group of men came into their house and slaughtered Michael and Kana, kidnapping Carol to experiment on her with a substance they called demons blood, or black blood. After 4 weeks of experiments and torture, the police finally found their lab and arrested each of them, finding carol and taking her with them. After carol was checked over by thee doctors called in for her, the police told her that since she had no family left, she would be brought to her mother's close friends, the Fujioka family, who had agreed to adopt her. Ever since then, she shut everyone out, except Haruhi (Fujioka=new sister) and Ranka (Fujioka=new father). Now she's 16 and has been excepted into Ouran high school along with her sister on a scholarship for her outstanding smarts. Along with the smarts, the black blood injected into her so many years ago has given her unique abilities including speed, strength, and telekinesis, also changing her looks, hair and eyes, and she changed her name from carol, deleting all records of her past, not wanting anyone knowing.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

(Asoka pov)

"HARUHI!" I scream as freezing cold water is splashed onto my warm bed, soaking me head to toe, waking me from my dreamless slumber. "I'm so going to kill you now." I growl as she laughs, shaking her head. "I tried warning you, but you wouldn't listen." She smiled at me. "Fuck you." I spat, standing up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. "Hurry up and shower, we don't wanna be late for our first day right?" I sigh, turning to face her with my signature crooked grin. "Yeah whatever." And with that I take my shower and get changed into a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and my beloved black hoodie. Quickly brushing out my short black hair, I run out to the kitchen to see Haruhi eating a strawberry poptart. "Hey" I grin at her, grabbing an apple from a bowl on the table. "Good morning Soka-chan, you taking your bike today or going on the bus with me?" Haruhi asked. I shrugged taking another bite of the apple. "I guess I'll take my bike, I don't like public transportation." She nods and finishes her poptart throwing the wrapper in the trash. "Well then I'm going, I'll see you at school. Don't be late." She calls putting on her shoes. I give a nod and move to grab my bag and helmet. She leaves the apartment, leaving me alone in the quiet morning. With a sigh, I put on my headphones, turning on my mp3 player. With a last minute check of my bag, I head out of the apartment, keys in hand. I move to the shared garage for those who live here in the building. Moving to my special parking space, I uncovered the light tan tarp over my slim black motorcycle. With a smile, I hop on, strapping my brown messenger bag to the back and driving down the driveway and off to school.

(Haruhi pov)

*RING*

'Where is she, she should be here by now!' I thought worriedly as the bell rang and the school day started. "Good morning class, im Mr. Horan and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year." The teacher said, walking into the room. 'Crap she's late!'

~15 minutes later~

(3 pov)

The door to the classroom slowly slid open, reveling a handsome boy with the hood up on his black hoodie, blocking sight from his face. "Hello, are you Mr. Asoka Fujioka?" asked the teacher, looking sternly at the boy as he stepped into the class room, closing the door behind him. "I suppose I am, sorry I'm so late." He said, walking over to the teacher with a crooked grin. "Yes, about that, you should know that I greatly disapprove of tardiness and that I will not stand for this sort of disrespect again, am I clear." The teacher glared, standing right in front of the boy. "Im sorry sir, it won't happen again." The boy bowed, showing respect as he looked to a certain brown haired boy seated in the back of the class. With a smile to the brunette, he straightened up facing the teacher. "Im curious boy, if your brother is here, and on time I might add, why are you so late?" asked the teacher looking over to said boy. "Well that's none of your business sir, now might you tell me where to sit so that we may begin the lesson I so rudely interrupted?" asked the boy. "Excuse me? No you will answer my question!" shouted the teacher. "No I will not, that is my business, not yours. Now may I remind you that as stated in the school's student/teacher rule book, a teacher is NOT allowed to invade a student's business unless they have the school officer with them or permission from said student. Now you do not have my permission so I ask that you drop the subject, tell me where I can sit, and continue with the lesson you tiredly planed for until 11 o'clock last night." The boy said smoothly, not caring about all the eyes on him or the snickers from the others in the class. "Don't test me boy." The teacher growled. This made the boy look up at the teacher, a smirk on his blood red lips. "Is that a threat sir? Im merely reminding you of the schools policy on a student's privet business. If you have a problem with that please do take it up with the one who originally wrote said rule or find a different job." The boy said victoriously. With an angered sigh, the teacher growled out unheard curses as he turned scanning the classroom for an empty seat. He found the only one being next to the boy's brother, being in front of a pair of red headed twins. "Please sit in the seat next to your brother and take out your textbook." The teacher growled out. With a swift nod, the boy moved down the aisle getting fist bumps from guys in the row and loving eyes from the girls. Without hesitation, the boy sat down next to his brown haired brother. And with that the teacher gathered the student's attention and the day began.


End file.
